Mistletoe
by Anneshka
Summary: [Mis-tle-toe] Sustantivo. Una planta con flores amarillentas y bayas blancas que se utiliza tradicionalmente como una decoración de Navidad. Oneshot navideño. KnB, KagamixOC


_Kissing under the mistletoe is first found associated with the Greek festival of Saturnalia and later with primitive marriage rites. They probably originated from two beliefs: one belief was that it has power to bestow fertility; it was also believed that the dung from which the mistletoe would also possess "life giving" power._

 _At Christmas time a young lady standing under a ball of mistletoe, brightly trimmed with evergreens, ribbons, and ornaments, cannot refuse to be kissed. Such a kiss could mean deep romance or lasting friendship and goodwill. Thus if a couple in love exchanges a kiss under the mistletoe, it is interpreted as a promise to marry, as well as a prediction of happiness and long life._

Kagami suspiró cuando escuchó los suaves golpes en la puerta de su departamento. Lo encontraban cocinando, con un delantal blanco cubriendo la ropa holgada que la hacía de pijama en ese momento; removió un poco la comida que se hallaba en el sartén friéndose, se quitó el delantal para dejarlo descuidadamente sobre uno de los muebles, sin sorprenderse demasiado cuando abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con la chica de corto cabello color castaño claro.

Debía admitir que la primera vez que la vio después de regresar casi le daba un paro cardíaco al verla con esas ropas tan extravagantes, excéntricas y peculiares. No era que le quedara mal, es decir, le quedaba muy bien, pero realmente no se esperaba que ella hiciera algo así.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, así que se apartó de la puerta para volver a la cocina sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba leyendo un libro sobre leyendas navideñas— comentó ella mientras se adentraba y se dejaba caer sobre uno de los muebles—. Me aburrí de leer, así que vine a molestarte.

Kagami, que ya estaba acostumbrado a toda ella en sí, esbozó una media sonrisa. La conocía tanto que hasta había hecho comida de más porque estaba muy consciente de que tarde o temprano iba a aparecerse en su casa.

— Ya sabes que no me molestas, Rin.

— Lástima.

Ella era su amiga de infancia. Una persona que conocía incluso desde antes de irse a vivir a Estados Unidos, pasó años sin verla, hasta que cumplieron doce años y ella fue a verlo, quedándose en su casa mientras aprendía el idioma. Lamentablemente, no se quedó demasiado tiempo, y no volvieron a verse hasta hacía unos meses, cuando Kagami regresó. Lo que más le sorprendió al verla otra vez fue su nuevo estilo: convertida en una harajuku, con todo lo que ello implicaba.

Con movimientos rápidos, sacó los platos y puso la mesa, sentándose a comer con ella a un lado.

Rin observó el plato de Taiga de reojo, haciendo una mueca. Podía conocerlo desde que tenían tres años, pero el pelirrojo siempre había comido como un troglodita, y eso era algo que le disgustaba a la vista.

— Eres un grosero, ¿dónde te metes tanta comida? ¿Eres un pozo sin fondo o algo así?

— Soy deportista y mido un metro noventa. Dime tú.

— Aún así.

El resto de la comida la pasaron en silencio más por el hecho de que Kagami estaba demasiado ocupado tragándose todo casi sin masticar que otra cosa, al final Rin optó por lavar los platos sucios y cuando terminó, dio una mirada distraída por toda la casa. Un grito de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta y no tardó mucho en exteriorizarlo:

— ¡Taiga! ¿¡No has puesto la decoración de navidad!?

—… No.

— ¡Eres un vago! ¡Y ya casi es 20!

El pelirrojo la miró por el rabillo y ahogó un bostezo, recostándose cuan largo era en uno de los muebles con el balón de básquet entre manos.

— Lo sé. Sabes que no suelo hacer esas cosas.

— Dios mío, Taiga— refunfuñó la de cabello castaño, hasta que un brillo iluminó sus ojos oliváceos—. Vamos a decorar este lugar, a darle un poco de espíritu navideño.

— Estoy cansado, Rin, ayer nos pasamos todo el día practicando.

— ¡Pues vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo, _Bakagami_!

— ¿¡Tú también!?

— ¡Cállate y camina!

La chica literalmente lo jaló de la ropa y lo empujó hasta la puerta del departamento. No tuvieron que ir lejos ni mucho menos, puesto que el hogar de Rin era justamente vecino del suyo, por lo que fue relativamente poco el tiempo que tardaron en buscar las cajas de adornos navideños y llevarlos a la casa de Kagami. Y mientras lo hacían y sacaban toda la decoración del par de cajas, el muchacho no pudo evitar fijarse en el cabello castaño corto de Rin, y en las puntas que recientemente se había tintado de un color rosa viejo; la verdad era que no se acostumbraba a su estilo extravagante, pero tal vez, muy en el fondo, le gustaba.

Atrapó el avión de sus pensamientos de vuelta cuando notó que se estaba yendo muy lejos, a un sitio que había decidido bloquear hacía mucho tiempo… Tal vez más por su bien que por el bien de ambos.

— ¿Qué te parece si ponemos esto… ¿Taiga?— Rin se interrumpió en su oración, alzando una ceja al ver la cara de idiota que tenía su amigo de infancia— ¿Me estás escuchando, Taiga?

— Sí…

— Voy a fingir que te creo.

Taiga se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta que la chica ya había colocado algunos cuantos adornos desperdigados por aquí y por allá… Y sobre todas las cosas notó una planta artificial colgada en el marco de la entrada al pasillo. Justo sobre el sitio en el que estaba parada Rin, pegando unas luces de colores alrededor del marco.

— ¿Rin? ¿Sobre qué eran las leyendas navideñas que leías?— inquirió mientras se acercaba un poco, sin apartar la vista de la planta.

— Muérdago. ¿Sabías que no solo los amantes se besan bajo esa planta?

— ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió, incorporándose para dirigir la mirada a Taiga, pero alzó una ceja cuando vio los ojos rojos de él muy fijos en algo sobre su cabeza. Rin era un poquito despistada por naturaleza, pero habían muchas de las cosas que hacía de forma intencional, aunque prefería que pasaran como descuidos. Sin embargo, Kagami sabía ver a través de cada una de sus acciones y reaccionaba de acuerdo a la situación. Y esa, justamente esa, no había sido una acción intencional.

Porque Rin no tomó en cuenta la leyenda del muérdago cuando colocó el adorno artificial de dicha planta en el alféizar; y tampoco la tomó en cuenta cuando se quedó justo ahí, pegando las luces de colores a su alrededor. Aquello era tan irónico y tan _cliché_ que casi daba ganas de tirarse al suelo a reír.

Para cuando analizó la situación, el jugador de básquet sonreía de una forma que jamás había visto, como una mezcla de malicia y picardía. Él no solía ser así, solo en muy, MUY raras ocasiones, y cuando señaló con un dedo la planta de muérdago sobre su cabeza, Rin supo perfectamente que ya no tenía escapatoria.

Tampoco era que le molestara que la hubiera tomado de la cintura suavemente y que le hubiera dado el beso más dulce y cálido de la vida. Para nada.

— Feliz navidad, Rin.

* * *

 **N/A:** Asdfghjklñ. Feliz navidad c: Aviso que este OC no me pertenece, este es un oneshot hecho para un trade con una artista maravillosa; espero que les guste y de antemano gracias por haber leído. Feliz 24 de diciembreeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
